Semiconductor devices, such as Schottky diodes and field effect transistors (FETs), are often used in systems that are exposed to a variety of harsh environmental conditions. In addition to being exposed to extreme temperature and humidity ranges as well as a host of environmental elements, such as water, oxygen, and hydrogen, the devices are often required to operate at or near their rated currents and voltages over extended periods of time. Operating in extreme environmental conditions and at elevated levels often leads to deterioration in performance and failure of the devices.
Surface passivation techniques are employed to encapsulate sensitive surfaces of the devices in an effort to reduce the deteriorating affects associated with being exposed to extreme environmental conditions and operating at elevated levels. While current passivation techniques have proven to be beneficial, there is substantial room for improvement. As such, there is a need for more effective passivation techniques in order to improve device reliability under extreme environmental conditions and elevated operating levels.